


Sharing

by Saleen_93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saleen_93/pseuds/Saleen_93
Summary: Post chapter 84, this chapter is centred on the figure of Jean





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my english

Sweat was descending from his forehead, making his way towards the hollow between the eyebrow and the nose. It should have been just a matter of few seconds before it would reach the low eyelid. Was he crying was he not? At that moment, all he could stare at was the ceiling; although still no light pierced throught the air so that he couldn't look at it properly, he still felt the invasive presence of its cracks. Long time had passed since he learned that even if something was not visible it simply didn't mean it wasn't near, haunting. Little time had passed instead since it became evident that this beast of a threat was upcoming. As of someone who turns the back on problems, but still conscious of the uselessness of believing that they will disappear eventually, Jean, to turn away his thoughts, changed the position he had been keeping since he waked up from a dream he had no memories of . Sweating, he thought, had to be a sign for it to have been tormenting, or that, even a simple act like dreaming, at this point, ended up being heavy to bear.  
Now laying on the left side, left his gaze travel across the imagery surfacing beyond the rotten wood of the window. Morning was not still, dawn was nowhere to be seen. Nonetheless, Jean liked to watch the city absorbeD into silence, to imagine thaT every person was sleeping in tranquillity.  
''Does it always have to be so difficult for things to be like this?" Those words, slightly confusing and unreachable, echoed in his mind. And again, watching the trees moving, touched by a fresh wind, then hearing the sound of its dry fallen leaves rustling on the street :"And yet everything seems paceful now. Like we can start a normal day tomorrow. Like we are not supposed to fight. Who, or what, brought all the problems? Do I, and the people I met, did we wanted this?" It was long since He had thoughts like these. He stopped making such questions the early morning of what now seemed a long forgotten month ago. The moments of that day suddenly emerged form the oblivion of his memories, simply out of nowere.

A face. 

The fear on that face begging for help in what were the last seconds of an immovable life was enough to provoke an instant piercing twinge right in his chest. It was so painful to make him believe he could not take another breath. He felt cold, he trembled. Despite the fresh wind entering the room, the remembrance of those frames made him keep sweating so that the humidity on his skin seemed like cold water. The thought of who had been his friend continued to stir in his head. He was too scared to recall images of him, to mentally name him. The amount of guilty he felt was too heavy. He knew. He knew that he didn't do anything to prevent what happened. It was his falut, that is. Again, he was scared because it felt like he was becoming the exact opposite of what he swore to himself he would have never been. But the process had already, silently, slowly, started: he wasn't able to look directly in the eyes of the reflection that appeared everytime he did the daily routine of putting on the uniform of the soldier. ''Yes..the soldier'' said mentally.

"fo..for..forgive m..me" tried to say outloud.

The bed looked like a cage, so Jean decided to take a walk. No one was awake, and the sentries weren't of guard in the proximity of his room. Accompain the act of thinking with the one of walking, the latter being a lengthening of the former, would help, he thought. 

Some minute later, in a nearby room with the door open on the hallway, a man heard some steps that sounded almost familiar. So familiar that he was to say ''Erwin, is that you?''. For reasons, he pulled back himself from doing this foolish action.


End file.
